


An Endless Case of the Mondays

by cristianoronaldo



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristianoronaldo/pseuds/cristianoronaldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David hates his job. David hates his boss. David likes coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Endless Case of the Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> I like coffee very much.   
> People requested a messilla au, so here is one for you. especially for anuska! Feel better, love! (btw more messilla to come since so many people requested it)   
> 2 am writing please point out any mistakes and give me a chance to fix them :) thank you!

It’s a Monday and David hates Mondays. Everyone hates Mondays, but David really, really hates Mondays. He hates his job, weekdays, weekends, any day that ends in y, spring, flowers, smiles, etc. He also really, really hates the kid who works in the corner office who also happens to be his boss. 

 

He has this big wide open space with a great wooden door and a toy train on his desk. He wears a blue and red tie every day, and David wants to tell him to change things up a little just for shits and giggles, but, hello!, _boss_. 

 

They talk every morning near the vending machine, and David still hates him. “Hello, David,” he always says with a smile. “How are you this morning?” Who the fuck even smiles on Mondays. Like, jesus fucking christ, who put sunshine and insanity in your cornflakes? 

 

“Fine, Leo,” he always answers back with a tight-lipped smile like he’s trying to trap his annoyance under his tongue. “Just fine. And you?” 

 

“Oh...” He always waves his hand dismissively and says something vague about work. David never cares enough to pay attention. 

 

But one morning it’s different, and David is in an even worse mood and he’s in the sort of mood where it really fucking bothers him that his boss is like 6 years younger than him with floppy hair and green tennis shoes and _still his boss_. How does someone with green tennis shoes even command respect? 

 

(He had asked that very same question of Gerard the year Leo joined the company, and Gerard just shrugged. “I don’t know, David, why do _you_ respect him?” And David didn’t have an answer.) 

 

“Hey, David,” Leo says as he walks in. He buys a coffee from the vending machine while David waits for the barista at the small coffee cart to make his. “I always notice you going here.” He gestured to the coffee cart. “Is it any good? I normally just get the vending machine stuff because it’s cheaper.” He smiles, and there’s a thin line of coffee on his upper lip. 

 

“Yeah.” David throws down the money for the barista. He burns his hands on his plastic cup. “But it’s crap. The stuff that comes from the vending machine, I mean. It’s crap.” 

 

“We all have to give ourselves over to crap coffee at some point.” Leo smiles like it’s a joke, but coffee isn’t a fucking joke. 

 

“No,” David says stubbornly. He shoots Leo a frustrated look and starts towards the elevators. Leo follows him. “Coffee is coffee, and crap coffee is a sin.” 

 

Leo smiles and presses the correct button for them. They make it to the third floor in silence. Someone else hops on. He has weird clothing and a rude expression. Leo calls him Dani and wishes him a nice day. He gets off on floor five. 

 

“You’ll have to show me what real coffee is like then,” Leo says when it’s just the two of them again. 

 

“Yeah, I will.” David checks his phone because he can’t look at Leo. He’s resented his boss for years and suddenly they have one conversation about coffee and David is willing to be his friend. It’s just wrong. And weird. And David can understand how he made friends in high places. 

 

They arrive on the eighth floor and David doesn’t want to start the day. It’s _Monday_. Leo sighs next to him like he understands. “What do you say, want to ride the elevator down one more time? I really hate Mondays.” 

 

David smiles. 

 

+ 

 

The next day is a Tuesday and David hates Tuesdays too, but he hates them a little less because he brings Leo coffee. Leo is waiting in the front near the vending machine, but he hasn’t touched it. It’s like he was waiting for David, but David didn’t think anything of it. 

 

“So, are you ready to educate me on coffee?” Leo smirks, and his lips are pink and flushed like he’d been biting them. There’s a scar on his chin, a scab on his knuckle, and one of his earlobes is tanner than the other. Good. David doesn’t like perfect things. 

 

“Are you ready to be educated?” David turns away from Leo before he can open his mouth to reply. He orders them both black coffees. 

 

“No milk or anything?” Leo looks uneasy. It’s a very serious matter. 

 

“Nope. Black, like my poor, withering heart.” David pays for both, grabs his, and leaves before Leo can say anything else. 

 

+ 

 

Wednesday, and David hates Wednesdays a little less because it means the week is halfway over. It still means there’s was half the week left, but David always considered himself to be an optimistic man, so. 

 

Leo’s waiting downstairs again, but he has skittles this time. “So, do I get to buy you coffee today?” 

 

“Whatever you want, Boss.” David eyes the skittles. Leo has nice hands, he thinks. He isn’t really sure how someone can have nice hands because aren’t hands just hands? But David likes his. He likes Leo’s hands, and he’s beginning to feel like a complete fucking weirdo for even thinking that in the first place. 

 

Leo smiles, but he looks a little nervous, and David wants to comfort him. Almost. For just a second there. “Alright, then this time we’re getting the special blend.” 

 

David wrinkles his nose. “Exotic Iguana?” 

 

Leo shrugs. He straightens his tie, adjusts his sleeves. “Well, you know, the creative name is designed to make it taste better.” 

 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” David sips it. He doesn’t make a face. “Whatever, tomorrow I’m ordering.” 

 

Leo smiles at “tomorrow.” He offers David his skittles. 

 

+ 

 

Thursday and David is getting antsy for the week to end. He’s starting to enjoy his daily meetings with Leo, and he hates that he enjoys it because he’s perfectly happy hating work, thank you very much. He really doesn’t need a reason to like his boss, and he really, really doesn’t need a reason to _like_ his boss. 

 

Leo’s waiting again, and David wants to ask him if he gets there early on purpose or if he’s just an anal-with-time kind of guy. _Anal._ David tries to get the image out of his mind because he’s not fifteen for god’s sake. 

 

“Hey,” he says, nodding to Leo. He turns to the barista and fishes out his wallet. It’s brown and worn and messy, and it falls open on its own when he doesn’t stuff something on top to weigh it down shut. “The usual,” he says softly to the barista. “With cinnamon today.” 

 

“Cinnamon?” Leo asks curiously. He pokes his head over David’s shoulder, his chin pressing down lightly, his breath at David’s ear. “Why cinnamon?” 

 

“Because it’s delicious and I’m trying to convince you not to drink that vending machine garbage anymore.” David tries to appear grumpy. He fails miserably, and Leo smiles so close to his cheek that David steps away. 

 

“Alright,” Leo says, and David doesn’t know what he’s saying ‘alright’ to, but the breathing-on-cheek was certainly not alright, but it was only not-alright because it was over. 

 

They take the elevator together. They don’t speak. It smells like cinnamon and Leo watches him the whole time. 

 

+ 

 

Friday, and David is as close to happy as he ever gets. Leo isn’t waiting for him near the vending machine. He waits around a few minutes to see if Leo shows up, but he doesn’t. He asks the barista if he’s been by. She smiles a little bit and says Leo hasn’t been in. 

 

David takes the elevator alone because he feels like an idiot just standing there waiting. On his way up, he thinks about Leo, waiting there every single day for him and how he must have felt stupid just waiting, and how David had never exactly been good company. 

 

He presses the 1 button as urgently as he can. The elevator picks someone else up on floor five, and they continue down in silence. “You in a hurry or something?” the guy asks. He has scruff, and David wants to tell him to shave. 

 

They reach floor 1 and Leo is waiting. David smiles. “Hey,” he says. “I just left something upstairs. I was coming down to buy you today’s coffee.” 

 

“Isn’t it my turn to buy?” Leo looks pleased to see him. He barely nods at the scruffy man walking by. 

 

“Nope, mine again. Double duty for me because I was, uh--” And maybe it’s because it’s a Friday and he loves the promise of a long weekend, but he was feeling really-- not nice and not happy, but something close to it. “Uhh... I was kind of an asshole earlier this week. And, I guess.” He scratched his chin. “Every time we’ve spoken before. So I figured I could--” 

 

“Bribe me to like you with coffee?” Leo’s grinning from ear to ear, and he has a nice smile. “Trust me, no bribe necessary.” 

 

He steps forward to pay and they talk about getting dinner Saturday night, and David starts to hate his days a little less. 

 


End file.
